


Absinthe, For My Sins

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [65]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Uh… we’ve got a slight problem here.”Jack straightened at the archaeologist’s response and immediately turned in the direction of the village.“It’s Captain Carter.”





	Absinthe, For My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Absinthe Day’ (5 March). Set very early season 1.

Jack had almost completed his check on the perimeter when his radio crackled to life.

“Jack?”

“Daniel?”

“Uh… we’ve got a slight problem here.” He straightened at the archaeologist’s response and immediately turned in the direction of the village. “It’s Captain Carter.”

Jack broke into a light jog but all he could hear was music and the sound of people celebrating in the distance. There was no suggestion of any trouble so he wondered just what exactly the issue was.

When he’d left to check the surroundings, everything had been fine. The people of P3X-595 were friendly and more than happy to discuss a potential trade deal with SG-1. However, it was the team’s first proper mission together, so he was still wary about letting his guard down on an alien planet.

As he neared the village square, he caught sight of Daniel running towards him.

“What happened?”

“There’s been a slight, uh, miscommunication.”

“What kind of miscommunication?”

“Um, well, the local leaders were asking about Sam’s role within the team and – uh –”

“Spit it out, Daniel.”

“Well, I was explaining that she was free to fight alongside us and to do a job that’s typically been carried out by men, but it turns out that the word ‘free’ means something else here.”

Jack started walking again. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” He answered defensively. “When the leaders heard she was ‘free’, they said her status needed to be recognized. They offered her one of their local beverages as a gift and I thought it’d be rude to object, so–”

“You made her drink it?”

“Not exactly. I just... suggested that it might be a good idea to help build relations.”

“Where is Captain Carter?”

“She’s still in the village. Teal’c – Teal’c’s trying to... diffuse the situation.”

“And what _is_ the situation?”

Daniel’s sigh caught his attention and he stopped once more. “Daniel?”

“When I said Sam was free, they believed it meant she was single. Or unclaimed. The offering – it’s meant to help her find a mate.”

“How?”

“Liquid luck,” Daniel supplied guiltily.

“Well, that’s going to happen over my dead body,” Jack fired back. “So, we’ll just grab the captain and – holy crap!”

Jack stopped abruptly as he entered the village and his gaze landed on a semi-naked Samantha Carter who was standing on top of a table and performing – much to the delight of the local males – what could only be described as some kind of interpretive dance.

_“Captain Carter!”_

Sam spun around at his barked order and he quickly stormed towards her, but just as he reached her, she jumped down from the table and into his arms. He managed to hold her upright and plucked the cup she was holding from her hand. The liquid inside was bright green and Jack pulled a face at the odour. He reached around Sam to place it on the table, right before she flung her arms around his neck and grinned.

“Sir! Are you enjoying the party?”

He quickly extricated himself from Sam’s hold and pulled her against his chest, as he muttered impulsively, “Not like this.”

As he divested of his jacket and draped it around the captain’s shoulders, he could see a number of the men now looking seriously unimpressed by the fact that their evening’s entertainment had come to an abrupt end, but he didn’t really care – especially when Sam started to squirm in his arms and brushed against certain parts of his body.

“Daniel,” he snapped. “Give me a hand here.”

“I’m a little busy, Jack.”

The colonel glanced over his shoulder to see Daniel gesturing towards the irate villagers.

“They aren’t happy that you’ve interfered with their customs.”

“The captain isn’t here for their entertainment.”

“I know,” he replied. “But what do you want me to say? They think she’s unclaimed and –”

“She’s –” Jack stumbled over his answer when Sam moved again and he felt her body press against his. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I don’t care what you tell them,” he finally said, as he slid an arm around Sam’s back and another under her legs. He lifted her easily and held her close to his chest. “I’m taking her back to camp,” he added as he headed in the direction he’d just come from.

“Jack.”

He’d only taken a few steps when he paused and half-turned back to face Daniel. Sam was still writhing in his arms and his anger was increasing with each second that passed. He wasn’t sure who he was angry with, however, but he glared at the locals before he met Daniel’s eye.

“Tell them she belongs to me,” he growled.

He didn’t wait to see – or hear – Daniel’s reaction, but he could feel his friend’s gaze burning into the back of his head as he walked away, Sam still held tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted this entry to be more fun and light-hearted than it turned out. I also seem to enjoy giving Sam a hard time in these fics...


End file.
